


An entirely unexpected arrangement

by Ana_Khouri



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, tropes drabble cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Khouri/pseuds/Ana_Khouri
Summary: (The egg is perfect because Osgood knows the density to temperature ratio to make it so...)





	1. Road trip (200 words)

When she first set her eyes on Kate Stewart she was standing beside a black sedan with tinted windows. 

"Ah Osgood, nice to finally meet you.” 

She opened the car door, gesturing for her to get in. 

"Do a wide circle," she instructed to the driver, sliding in beside Osgood and shutting the door. 

Osgood felt her palms sweat, breathing erratic. She grabbed for the inhaler in her pocket and it tumbled out onto the floor between them. 

Kate picked it up, smiled and held it out to her. 

"My youngest has asthma too.” 

Osgood took a hit of it, feeling her lungs ease. 

"I've spoken to your colleagues and superiors and they all say the same thing.” 

"Mousey and over-observant?" Osgood joked as she looked at her feet, feeling herself flush at the attention. 

Kate chuckled and leaned back in her seat with another smile. Osgood met her eyes and felt her face reciprocate. 

"Brilliant and intuitive," Kate replied. "You're here because I'd like you to lead my team of scientists," Kate clarified. "I run U.N.I.T., the...."

"United Nations Intelligence Taskforce," Osgood finished, "yes Ma'am, I know." 

Kate only nodded, a gleam in her eye.


	2. Time Travel (111 words)

Osgood looked around at the new lab, _her_ new lab, with excitement. Part of it felt like a dream but the cool stone of the tower wall beneath her hand felt very real. 

“You can go in,” Kate encouraged her from behind. 

Even years later walking through those doors still had that momentary feeling of disbelief - that she could be here, part of this covert national organisation reporting directly to Kate. 

And Kate? Kate had gone from being a source of awe and admiration to a highly respected friend. Amidst the aliens and time traveling doctors it was often that part of her life that seemed the most extraordinary.


	3. Sharing a Bed (200 words)

"I'll have the couch," Osgood claimed as they walked into the last hotel room in all of Geneva. 

It was a last minute trip that clashed with a convention - bad timing. 

"Nonsense, Osgood, the bed is massive.”

And it was, but that didn’t make Osgood feel any more comfortable with the proposition.

"Really, I don't mind,” she pressed. 

"Osgood," Kate mock-snapped, catching her with an incredulous glare that brokered no objection. 

And so she relented. 

* * *

Kate lay in bed on her side watching Osgood. Her lead scientist was on her back, pressed stiffly against the pillow she had put between them but sleeping soundly. 

As much as she relied on Osgood's intelligence it was her innocence and positivity that drew Kate to her, their friendship assuaging a loneliness within her she hadn’t even recognised. 

She got up and took a scotch from the mini fridge, putting it in a glass and nursing it as she sat in the chair opposite, watching Osgood's breathing until she felt her eyelids closing of their own accord. She downed the last of her scotch, brushed her teeth and got back into bed, listening to the even breathing beside her until sleep claimed her.


	4. Crossover (130 words)

It was 1897. Osgood was not sure how she knew that, how she got here or why a younger red-haired version of Kate was acting as a surgeon, apron on, bloody sleeves covering the arms of her dress. 

She looked worried, this younger version of Kate, muttering comforting words to her but she needn't have bothered. She knew Kate well enough to know that she would protect her, save her if it was at all possible. And if her own death was an unavoidable part of her role she was happy enough to have served with her to accept it.

"Dr Bramwell, we're loosing her," came a male voice from behind her but she couldn't turn, slowly feeling herself slip away to be jarred awake by a blaring alarm.


	5. Alternate Universe (200 words)

Osgood wasn't quite sure where she was. A moment ago she had been in her lab but the translator she had been working on must've activated one of the artefacts she hadn't been able to catalog and she was now stuck, surrounded by an ocean of jelly. The first thing she noticed was that the jelly was infiltrating her eyes, nose and mouth in a way that was decidedly terrifying. She pushed aside her impulse to fight it, knowing she would only be expending energy she needed to figure out how to escape. The second thing she noticed was that her lightheadedness was easing, her body’s otherwise desperate search for oxygen halting as if the jelly was providing it through osmosis. 

She heard Kate calling through the slowly irising hole in front of her but she couldn't move, instead focusing on the words she was saying, muddied through the viscous surroundings. 

"...till I get there," was all she heard. 

She wanted to tell her to not get herself into the same circumstance, that she was too important, but she couldn't vocalise for the substance against her vocal chords as whatever was infusing her pores forced her into a deep sleep.


	6. Wingfic (250 words)

"Propellant, enough to get me through that stuff," Kate commanded, grabbing a set of rocket boosters they had recovered and a personal glider prototype Osgood had nearly finished. 

She took off her shoes, rolling up her trouser legs before shedding her coat and blouse, strapping both contraptions over a dark tank top and tying her hair back with a nearby standard elastic. 

She could see the portal irising closed. 

"Now!" she commanded, her voice sterner than usual as she heard the telltale glug of fuel going into the rocket. 

The room cleared and she activated the thrusters, taking off into the jelly world. As she passed into the portal her speed instantly slowed and she banked hard right, using the wings to manoeuvre. 

As Osgood loomed closer she banked left, catching her with her right arm, the rocket groaning against the substance and slowing further with the added drag. Kate could feel the rocket hot against her back, her skin blistering even with the thin layer of lubricant that had infiltrated the small space. The portal loomed closer and Kate pulled Osgood flush against her, trying to make them as aerodynamic as possible. 

As they made it through the portal the wall became an imminent threat as the rockets blasted them toward it, free from the restrictions of the other world. Osgood fell from her grasp as Kate grabbed the glider controls and flew up, the rocket sputtering as she started a loop. The last thing she remembered was falling.


	7. Amnesia (200 words)

Osgood sat by Kate's bed in the military hospital, it had been three days and she hadn’t woken. 

Medics had been called as soon as Osgood transported so they managed to get to Kate’s head injury before there was permanent damage. Her spinal column had been surprisingly unaffected due to an attempted roll which meant the rocket pack actually somewhat cushioned her fall and while the burn on her back was significant the areas that needed them had taken well to the skin grafts.

Still confined to hospital herself, Osgood watched Kate for hours a day, reading to her, updating her on any news she could glean from Josh and Shindi. It was odd to see her so silent and still. She was always so full of energy and presence that this small person in the bed was almost unrecognisable. 

It was day five that she finally stirred. 

Osgood surged toward her, took her hand and squeezed it before backing off again, worrying her response was unseemly. 

Kate looked at her intently. 

"Good to see you again Ma’am.”

"Who are you?" Kate uttered. 

Osgood’s face fell as she watched a small smile break across Kate's. 

"You're so gullible sometimes Osgood."


	8. Role reversal (100 words)

She pretended to hate it, Osgood bossing her around, making sure her bandages were changed and telling the others off for bothering her too much on her first days back at work. She pretended to hate it but realised that while it should've bothered her it really didn't. She knew Osgood was doing it completely selflessly and it warmed her heart, made her realise how long it had been since she let someone take care of her. It was an odd feeling once she realised what she had done, released herself to Osgood's care, uncomfortable in the most comfortable way.


	9. First times (111 words)

It had seemed sensible at the time, practical. Osgood was all about practical. But as Kate took off her shirt to expose the bandages Osgood had insisted were long overdue for a change she began to have second thoughts. It wasn't the expanse of blistered healing skin but the awareness that her boss was partially naked before her, the extent of Kate’s trust in her, and the way each brush of a finger against her back tingled with an electricity she tried to ignore. 

It wasn't fair to be thinking the thoughts she certainly wasn't thinking, Osgood thought on a loop as she took off every bandage carefully and replaced it...


	10. Fantasies/dreams (100 words)

Kate was restless. She blamed it on her healing back but every time she closed her eyes her mind replayed her dream, laced and through with memory of Osgood's touch on her back. But the dream had gone further, fingers running down her sides light and tender, easing along her front, sliding inside her as Osgood's name fell from her lips in whispered reverence, in strangled ecstasy.

She had awoken sweaty, trying to ignore the feeling of wetness between her thighs until ignoring it had driven her to distraction and she succumb to the need to complete her own arousal.


	11. Mutual Pining (175 words/100 words)

Kate walked into work, the report she had been reading en-route in one hand and a coffee in the other. There had been a possible landing on the Isle of Skye. A team had been dispatched in the night, standard protocol, and were currently awaiting her order. 

She strode into the briefing room without looking up, those around her standing in response before sitting again. It was a habit she tried to rid them of but it was a measure of respect they were loathe to part with and thus she allowed it.

She looked up, surveying the room for a moment before opening her mouth, it remaining open as her eyes fell on Osgood. Her presence, although standard for this type of contact, completely took her by surprise as her treasonous mind supplied images from the previous night she had been working hard to erase. She pushed through it, hoping no one noticed the hiccup as she kept her eyes away from that area of the room for the rest of the briefing. 

* * *

It was only a moment but it was enough for Osgood to catch. Kate, always so composed and effectual, staring at her open mouthed as she completely froze for about half a second. And it was so unlike Kate that her heart leapt, momentarily allowing the thought she had been avoiding to take form before pushing it away. She respected her too much to let something like a niggling attraction get in the way of their teamwork, their friendship… and yet try as she might the thought pushed in the back of her brain, trying to force it’s own acceptance.


	12. Enemies to lovers (175 words)

“You ever wonder where the line between enemy and friend is?” Osgood asked. It sounded better in her head, a way of segueing to friends maybe being more than just friends, but it fell wrong. 

She turned to face Kate’s desk to see if she had taken notice. Since the incident in the lab Osgood’s research desk had been moved to Kate’s office while they ensured the structural integrity of the room and worked on a way of ensuring no one could open a portal into the area.

“Hmm?” Kate asked absently, still engrossed in the report she was reading. 

“Think of The Doctor and The Master, best friends for thousands of years, only remaining of their species and enough unresolved tension to fill the Thames…” she continued, but she had led herself off track. 

Kate looked up properly. “Sorry Osgood, what?” she asked, eyes focused on Osgood in a way that made the conversation she wanted to have completely untenable. 

“Nevermind Ma’am,” she replied, “just hypothesising,” she spluttered before turning back to her desk.


	13. Friends to lovers (125 words)

Kate had heard every word but was finding it hard to talk to Osgood when they were alone. This was frustrating on many levels. In addition to the fact they shared an office since the accident and she had always spent a good deal of time with her direct subordinate, she found she was missing the easy way they used to be able to communicate - their rapport and friendship. 

She could feel it from Osgood too, some distancing, and while that made it far easier on her she significantly missed the person she realised had become her closest friend - desperately wishing, in the secret early hours when she was alone, that there was even the slightest glimmer of hope that they could possibly be more.


	14. Soul bonding/soul mates (125 words)

It had been a week of little to no sleep and boatloads of strong coffee. The offspring of all nations of the world had been captured and transported to a ship hovering about the Sahara. When the ransom demand came through Kate was immediately off to the ship with a team to negotiate on behalf of the world. 

Osgood watched the incoming surveillance as they approached the ship and were accepted as Earth’s ambassadors. 

Moments later she found herself on the ship, a translation of English being pipped through directly to her mind. 

“…leaders lie, but you care about this one, she will negotiate on behalf of the Earth.” 

“Let Osgood go,” Kate insisted but the alien silenced her and took a step towards Osgood.


	15. Fake dating (150 words)

“Are you bonded to Kate Stewart or do we need to find another force to negotiate with?” the alien asked, the words coming through directly to Osgood’s mind. 

Her thoughts ran amok with how the aliens could possibly be so confused as to think she was Kate’s mate before forcing herself to recognise the issue at hand - either she did this for UNIT or the alien could select any number of less sensible forces to negotiate with. She looked at Kate, ferocity and utter calm in the same moment, a small hint of fear leaking through her composure that she knew was not for her own personal welfare. 

Kate nodded and she could see it in her eyes - the belief and trust she had in her. She took strength from that, ignoring the weight of the mantle she was about to take on and, looking back at the alien, nodded.


	16. Truth or dare (125 words)

Kate was escorted back to the UNIT ship, leaving Osgood alone with the alien leader and his second in command. 

They led her to a high backed chair and she took the seat slowly, trying to channel Kate’s strength and pair it with her own determination. She could do this. 

She saw more than felt the restraints across her wrists, needles feeding her with some clear liquid before a visor dropped down across her face. 

She tried to calm her breathing but it came in gasps, her wrist struggling as her hands instinctively fought to get the inhaler in her pocket. 

“Up the medicine,” came the translation and she felt some of her anxiety decrease, her breathing evening. 

“We’re going to ask you some questions…”


	17. Darkfic (125 words)

Osgood felt fingers of electricity seeping through her brain, touching every memory, every thought, every feeling. She instinctively fought, not only because of her UNIT clearance but because of the lie she had just told, all the lives that could be jeopardised should it be discovered. 

And deeper than that were the feelings she didn’t want to face.

She had no idea how long she was there, left in a state of semi-consciousness as her brain was trolled for the information within. She fought the sedation but that only caused them to sedate her further, a loop of barely-consciousness, fighting to consciousness, struggling helplessness and falling to unconsciousness, stuck in the hell of her thoughts as every bit of her was laid bare.


	18. Cross-dressing (150 words)

They came back for Kate, leading her to a room with Osgood and then leaving them alone. She could feel the relief flood through her as she saw Osgood but as she turned Kate saw something unrecognisable in her eyes. 

“What have they done to you?” Kate asked, taking a hesitant step forward. 

“Ma’am?” 

Osgood’s mouth moved but the sound seemed to emanate from elsewhere and Kate realised that it wasn’t just her eyes, it was her facial expression too, like someone was wearing her skin. 

“What have you done with Osgood?” she immediately demanded. She could hear the wavering behind her voice’s steel - the momentary thought that she was gone. 

Osgood’s form morphed back into one of the aliens and the voice returned to her mind.

“We have been in her thoughts, we know all about you. What we do not know is where you are keeping our daughter.”


	19. Meeting the family (125 words)

“Those on this ship are the first I’ve seen of your species,” Kate explained, “Give Osgood and the others back back and I will help you find your daughter.” 

“Help us or we will kill her and the offspring in our possession,” the voice countered. 

“One person for every bit of information we can get,” Kate negotiated, “And the rest once you are reunited.”

“Osgood will be last,” the voice countered, “We know what you have done for her. What she means to you.”

Kate nodded, the pain flaring in her gut as she let it drive her, demanding access to communication equipment to liaise with her team on the ground while trying not to think about what their information gathering had involved for Osgood.


	20. Reunions (111 words)

As Osgood collapsed before her Kate closed the distance between them to support her, arm around her waist as the other held her hand. 

“It’s okay, the sedation hasn’t worn off,” Osgood tried to assure her, although the grip on her hand was tight as she tried to steady herself. 

Kate led her to the shuttle, trying to tamp down the palpable relief she felt at having Osgood here in her arms, the comfort she felt at being able to hold her. 

“I’m sorry,” she muttered softly to the woman beside her, breathing the words so that only she could hear them, “I’m so sorry I let this happen to you.”


	21. Hurt/comfort (150 words/200 words)

"Hey you - gave us quite a scare," Kate offered softly from the doorway of the medical suite. 

“Sorry Ma’am,” Osgood offered, still seated on the exam bed.

Kate shook her head, moving to sit in the chair opposite. “You have no reason to apologise,” she replied in her usual tone, a smile in her eyes she would not allow on her face. “You handled yourself admirably under the circumstances.”

The alien’s voice asking if Osgood was her mate ran through her mind, a background signal she tried to ignore. 

Osgood nodded. "Can I go home?" 

"Will you be okay?” Kate asked, narrowing her eyes.

Osgood hesitated and Kate could see a flash of fear in her eyes before she recovered herself and nodded. 

“I’d rather you weren’t alone. We still don’t know exactly what they did to you.” 

“I do,” Osgood replied, meeting Kate’s eyes with a painfully unnerving stare. 

* * * 

The words poured from her: helplessness, desperation, the never-ending hell of it all. Kate took her hand when she hesitated, muttering, ‘it’s okay now,’ and Osgood continued. 

When she finished Kate’s eyes were wide, her thumb brushing across the back of Osgood’s hand in a small show of comfort. It was recognition of that small comfort that broke her, tears welling up as the extent of her trauma became real. 

Kate stood, wrapping her arms around her and she buried her head in Kate’s chest, grabbing desperately at the fabric of her shirt. The tears flowed mercilessly as Kate whispered to her, one hand stroking the back of her head. 

“You’re safe now.”

“I don’t want to be alone,” Osgood let out, the sound strangled in the last of her tears. She hated the begging desperation in her own voice. 

Kate released her, hands on either arm as she met tear-blurred eyes. 

“Stay at mine tonight. We can play chess,” Kate offered with a forced smile.

She took off her glasses and wiped her eyes before really seeing Kate, the fear behind the compassion. 

Osgood nodded, wiped her eyes again and let herself be led out of medical.


	22. Domestic (200 words)

They stopped at the store on the way home and Osgood took over trolley duties while Kate grabbed various bits for their meal. It was a small thing but seemingly the first conscious decision Osgood had made since her return and Kate was glad to see even the most incremental improvement. 

Osgood watched as she cooked, silently sipping the wine she had offered out of habit. She had been surprised when Osgood accepted it, aware of her tendency against alcohol, but it seemed to help, allowing her to relax by fractions. They ate dinner, the everyday ritual of food allowing them to talk about inconsequential things, and desert was the last of the ice cream from the freezer, each of them with a spoon and the carton between them. By that point Osgood was starting to smile again and Kate realised how easy it was having her here, how she seemed to fit into the fabric of this place, make it warmer, homey. And Kate allowed herself this, for Osgood's sake, the simple domesticity of being together, trying to ignore the guilt building up within her as she realised how much she wanted this to be the truth of them.


	23. Sex pollen (250 words)

She tried to blame it on the fact she never drank alcohol or the emotional turmoil of her incarceration but if she was honest with herself Osgood knew neither had created these feelings. She had long registered every touch of Kate’s as something to be cherished, every moment in her presence heady with an almost intoxicating intensity. What the wine enabled was the strength to give voice to the questions she had since the ship, since before the ship. 

“Why do you think they chose me?” Osgood asked as she captured another one of Kate’s pawns. 

Kate’s face reddened as she shook her head without looking up. “I don’t know.”

“Kate,” Osgood commanded and Kate met her eyes in surprise. “They’re empathic and to a small degree telepathic, they didn’t just make up that you cared.” 

“Of course I care,” Kate admitted but Osgood could see her discomfort. 

She took a deep breath and a large swig of her third glass of wine, trying not to grimace at the taste as she moved from her chair opposite Kate to the one beside her, folding her hands in her lap and forcing herself to meet Kate's eyes as she took another deep breath. 

“I’ve known for a long time that you mean absolutely everything to me. Having your friendship - that is precious - but if there is something more I want to know.” 

And it felt like freedom, this admission, as every fibre of her being sang with the potential of it.


	24. Miscommunication (150 words)

Kate hesitated, dropped her eyes to her hands before looking up again. Osgood’s face had fallen and Kate watched as she adjusted her glasses, cleared her throat, leaned back in her chair. 

“I understand,” Osgood confirmed with a curt nod as she moved back to her previous seat. “It’s your turn.” 

“Osgood I..” Kate began, trying to put into words the complexity of the feelings and fears that duelled within her. 

“It’s okay,” Osgood affirmed as she cut her off, “You don’t need to say anything.” 

Kate shook her head before moving herself to the chair between them and taking Osgood’s hands, feeling the electricity between them. 

“Just listen to me Pet.”

“Pet?” Osgood asked incredulously. 

Kate brushed aside the attempted nickname, meeting Osgood’s eyes as she fought for the right words. 

The gravity of those eyes held her, drew her in until she was helpless to resist their pull.


	25. Body swap (150 words)

Kate wondered what Osgood felt in the moment their lips met. It hadn’t been repulsion but there was definite surprise as her body stilled. She could almost hear her thoughts whirring, trying to assess what was happening. 

Kate backed off, worried she had misjudged everything, when she felt Osgood’s lips respond full and wanting. 

* * * 

The touch of their lips set off something in her, something she had been repressing for so long that the strength of it surprised her. She wanted Kate, wanted to be her, be with her, merge their bodies on an atomic level she knew was impossible. 

She leaned back, breaking the kiss to find herself staring into Kate's eyes, dark and hesitant. 

"So Pet is okay?" Kate asked, mouth quirking into a smirk. 

And as much as Osgood had always hated that nickname, something about it coming from Kate's lips permeated her with happiness. She nodded.


	26. Huddling for warmth (200 words)

Osgood had fallen asleep on the couch encircled by Kate’s arm which was now numb.

She shifted, supporting Osgood's body as she freed herself and eased her onto the couch. Osgood stirred, her face contorting. She had been having fits of fear permeating her sleep and Kate worried about leaving her. 

"Osgood," she whispered as she crouched before her, gently stroking her arm.

Osgood's expression eased and her eyes opened sleepily. "Kate?" 

"Come on, you'll be more comfortable in bed." 

Osgood took the outstretched hand wordlessly and followed her up the stairs, stripping down to her boy shorts and tank top before taking off her glasses and getting in the bed Kate had turned down. 

She fell asleep almost instantly, the exhaustions of the day taking hold, as Kate got ready for bed before getting in the other side. She lay on her side for a moment watching Osgood sleep in much the same way she had months ago in Geneva, the context significantly different and the smile on her face impossible to erase. 

When she awoke it was to legs tangled around hers and a body pressed against her. 

"Must've been cold," Osgood cheekily apologised when she finally awoke.


	27. Proposal (111 words)

"I propose breakfast," Osgood remarked, turning onto her stomach and propping herself up on her elbows as she smiled, reserve and confidence in the same expression. 

"Someone's feeling better," Kate remarked as she yawned. 

"Well I can certainly think of worse ways to wake up," she replied, grabbing her glasses from the bedside table and donning them before turning back to kiss Kate chastely on the lips. 

Kate smiled as Osgood bounded out of bed, the lingering touch on her lips and a sense of contentment within she had long lacked. 

She got in the shower while Osgood prepared breakfast - cinnamon toast and the most perfect poached egg she ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The egg is perfect because Osgood knows the density to temperature ratio to make it so...)


	28. Marriage of convenience (111 words)

Kate had considered a lot of things since that night, possibilities both good an bad haunting the recesses of her brain, but what she had never considered was that it could be be this easy to wake up next to Osgood like it was where she belonged, carpool to work, fight through missions, miss each other when she was in Geneva or when Osgood was in the field. The reality of it was something much fuller than she could’ve hoped for, life subtly shifting to create a space for them to be together. And if anyone wondered while Kate smiled more, or Osgood was less formal, no one said a word.


	29. Futurefic (222 words)

It was something they had refrained from since they told their co-workers they were dating. And yet being splayed out on Kate's desk with fingers knuckle deep inside her as she tried not to cry out had lost none of it's allure. 

* * *  
Kate watched Osgood's face contort, the orgasm rushing through her as she fought to remain quiet. 

"Well that brings back memories," Osgood remarked when she could speak again, her breath coming in gasps. 

"Of Shindy almost walking in on us?" Kate teased.

"Of Jac _actually_ walking in on us," Osgood reminded. 

Kate nodded, a grin on her face - that had been a close call.

“Why did we stop using the cloaking shield?" Kate asked rhetorically. 

"It disappearing drew too much attention," Osgood pointed out with a smile as she leaned forward, taking Kate's lips in her own. 

Her hands found the edge of Kate’s shirt and she untucked it, trousers un-done as Osgood turned them, Kate braced against her desk as Osgood dragged down her trousers and undies, her lips tracing frustrating patterns across her legs and stomach before her tongue found her centre, drove her inexorably to that moment of bliss she often experienced at her touch. 

* * *

And Osgood watched with unabashed joy as Kate came down from her orgasm, soppy grin and shaky legs.


	30. Kidfic (200 words)

"Did you ever want children?" Kate asked as they walked down the beach in Poole on a rare non-work related excursion, fingers loosely intwined between them. 

It had been bothering her for a while, the fact that being with her precluded Osgood ever raising children. 

"Nah, I was going to have animals. A cat at least, maybe a dog, some rabbits..."

And so Osgood got a cat. 

A few years later Kate sold her house in Hampstead and they moved to a farm in Kent, complete with solar-powered helicopter that could get them to the Tower in twenty minutes. They got a dog, a few more cats and some rabbits. They also got two horses and Kate taught Osgood to ride, something she herself hadn’t done since her children were young, and when the world wasn’t under threat of invasion and Osgood wasn’t tinkering with some new piece of technology they would ride into the forests around their farm. 

And it satisfied her in a way she hadn't been since her sons had moved away, building this life outside of saving the world, watching Osgood train the cats, improve old plumbing, install solar panelling based on alien technology...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And of course that becomes a whole ep in itself… Osgood using tech for wholy innocent reasons, because she forgets how advanced the stuff she works with is, and then some alien tracking it down… something with a chase on horseback in which everyone lives… )


End file.
